bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Old Hunter
An Old Hunter is an enemy in Bloodborne's The Old Hunters DLC. Description The eponymous denizens of the Hunter's Nightmare, these fallen hunters have succumbed to blood lust and now view everything as a beast to slaughter. Trapped in the Nightmare, they are forced into an endless hunt as punishment for their sins. Wielding a variety of trick weapons designed to spill as much blood as possible, Old Hunters will attack anything that crosses their path, be it beast or fellow hunters. There are four basic types of Old Hunters encountered in the DLC: *The most common variant wears the Old Hunter Set, uses a Beast Cutter and Hunter Blunderbuss, and will frequently attack the player using the transformed mode of the weapon. *The second variant wears the Decorative Old Hunter Set and uses the Beasthunter Saif and Piercing Rifle. This variant mostly acts as a sniper and will rarely engage in melee combat. This is the only variant without a red-eyed version. *The third and rarest variant wears the Decorative Old Hunter Set, with their unique Decorative Old Hunter Garb that sports a small cape, yet, surprisingly sporting a small peculiar hat. This variant uses only the Beasthunter Saif and is the only Old Hunter who can Quicken, making them quite fast and agile. *The final variant, who wears the Old Hunter Set with a large, unfortunately unobtainable broad-brimmed hat, is an extremely aggressive Hunter who wields a Boom Hammer and Hunter's Torch. Most of these variants have a red-eyed version who is considerably faster, more resistant and stronger than their counterparts. These hunters will drop a Vermin the first time they are killed if players have the Impurity rune when they are killed. Locations * Hunter's Nightmare * Nightmare Church Red-eyed variants *Hunter's Nightmare: **'Boom Hammer variant' - where the Beast Cutter is located, move towards the beasts on the rooftops to make him drop down. **'Beasthunter Saif variant' - go through the shortcut that leads to the blood river with fat Bloodlickers and progress towards the tall ladder guarded by a Beast Cutter-wielding Old Hunter and Carrion Crows. Climb the ladder and drop down towards the left where the Beasthunter Saif is being guarded by the red-eyed Old Hunter. *Nightmare Church: **'Beast Cutter variant '- go down the stairs inside the church, head towards the wooden platform and the hunter will jump down. Strategy Beast Cutter and Blunderbuss variant This is the easiest of all variants to actually parry, since players only need to bait his weaker attacks. When he extends his arm backward, he will hold it there for a moment; this will be the ideal time to parry him. He is actually very slow as he relies on his tremendous reach. Players should pay close attention to his overhead swings, which must be dodged to the side at the last moment. Similar attention should be paid to his blunderbuss; the player must dodge forward into the pellets, but only just before they hit. Beware regular combat if players have smaller weapons as this Hunter has enough poise to withstand weaker attacks. Beasthunter Saif and Piercing Rifle variant The least aggressive of all the Old Hunters, this variant acts as a sniper and will not move from its initial position until forced to defend itself, at which point it will switch to slow and infrequent individual attacks with the Beasthunter Saif's sword mode. They're relatively frail and will rarely attempt to evade attacks or reposition themselves, making them easy targets at close range. Beasthunter Saif variant The fastest and most agile of the Old Hunters, these Old Hunters alternate between both forms of the Beasthunter Saif, using wide swings in sword mode and rapid combo attacks in cleaver mode, though they tend to favour the cleaver. This variant of Old hunter is the only variant that can Quicken, making them more nimble than the other Old Hunter variants. In their sword mode, they're much easier to parry, while their cleaver mode is often too fast to react. The red-eyed version of this Old Hunter is extremely dangerous. It can often kill players in a few consecutive hits. It also doesn't help that players have to fight him in a very small area without much room to dodge. Boom Hammer and Torch variant This variant of Old Hunters is by far the most dangerous of all, as they have the most poise out of all Old Hunters, can be hard to parry, does extreme amounts of damage and are even more aggressive than other Old Hunters. Their transformation attack, which buffs only the next attack of their weapon, is not only extremely fast, but is often unpredictable. Usually, they tend to perform a horizontal swing that has enough wind up for players to pull off a parry. The red-eyed version is extremely dangerous and can often kill players in two consecutive hits and his explosive attacks will usually drain 70% of a player's health. Dialogue Notes *Most of these Old Hunters drop relatively good Radial, Physical Attack Blood Gems and should be farmed for them by lower level players. *The red-eyed variants will drop Vermin if players equipped the Impurity rune (but only once per playthrough, each), and there is one for every variant of Old Hunter with exception of the kind that wields the Beasthunter Saif and Piercing Rifle. Trivia *They are the only Hunters that are considered regular enemies. As such, they will respawn everytime the area is reloaded. *The Beast Cutter-wielding Old Hunter is the first enemy encountered in the DLC. *They wear multiple combinations of the Old Hunter Set and Decorative Old Hunter Set: **The Boom Hammer-wielders wear a very large hat that is a mix of the Old Hunter Cap and Old Hunter Top Hat, along with the rest of the Old Hunter Set. **The Beast Cutter-wielders are wearing a version of the Old Hunter Garb without its long tattered cape, along with the rest of the Old Hunter Set. **The Beasthunter Saif-wielders that wield Piercing Rifles as well are donning the full Decorative Old Hunter Set. **The Beasthunter Saif-wielders that do not wield a Piercing Rifle wear the Decorative Old Hunter Set, with their unique Decorative Old Hunter Garb that sports a small cape, yet surprisingly, sporting a very peculiar hat, which is one that players can actually acquire in the main game. It's a hat modeled after Gehrman's Hunter Cap, but with the mask of the Old Hunter Cap. Gallery Old_Hunter_concept_art.jpg|Old Hunter concept art Beast_Cutter_variant.jpg|Beast Cutter and Blunderbuss variant Beasthunter_Saif_and_Piercing_Rifle_variant.jpg|Beasthunter Saif and Piercing Rifle variant Beasthunter_Saif_variant.jpg|Beasthunter Saif variant Boom_Hammer_and_Torch_variant_1.jpg|Boom Hammer and Torch variant Old_hunter_close_up.jpg Old Hunter - 6.png Beast_Cutter_Variant_1.jpg Old hunters - 5.png Beasthunter_Saif_and_Piercing_Rifle_variant_1.jpg Beasthunter_Saif_variant_1.jpg Beasthunter_Saif_variant_2.jpg Boom_Hammer_and_Torch_variant_2.jpg Old Hunter №9.png Beast Cutter Hunter Red Eyes.jpg Old Hunter №2.png Old Hunter №7.png Category:Enemies Category:Hostile Hunters Category:DLC Enemies